The Dark Sovereign of Humanity
by ShadowRuler
Summary: Alternative universe where instead of near Perseus Veil,the sovereign ended up on dark side of the moon,where it affected humanity,shaping it and making human evolution go faster than it should,though also affected by collective conscious of Humanity that it is connected. Rated M for future Sex scenes,Extreme violence and mature language. you have been warned,read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

Author note: this is my experiment on writing Mass Effect fic,so i want you readers to tell me what i did wrong and what should i add or change.

however,there will be changes in the story and events of Mass effect,so do not complain about them. and do not ask about when i post new chapters,i'll be having very unstable posting time (changes from 1 chapters/month to 5 chapters/month sometimes). and do not mention about similarities on other Mass Effect fics,i took examples from other fics,such as how Reapers do not exist (civil war of Protheans was first idea of how they died,but after reading few interesting fics i decided to keep Reaper's part of their death)

now to the story

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Dark Sovereign of Humanity : Prologue

The galaxy was at war. The screams of innocent could be heard on each world that burned under the threat of most powerful being in the galaxy.

The Reapers were destroying anything they could find,collecting Protheans to make new reaper as they destroyed their empire. they tried to protect themselves,using anything they could,but it was clear that they would lose the war against the Reapers. it was then when Protheans made clever idea.

there would be 2 outposts that would be hidden,to strike against the Reapers after they returned to outside of known galaxy. one of those outpost was set on planet Ilos of refuge system within Pangaea Expanse,another was set on planet mars of sol system. the outpost on mars was set as a way to destroy the Reapers,while Ilos was set to keep Protheans alive after the death or Reapers. the plan worked quite well,until the end of war when Reapers were ready to leave,when people on Ilos accidentally set off a beacon,signalling their location to Reapers who destroyed them.

the people of Mars however kept radio silence,waiting years before reawakening to find that reapers had returned to their resting place outside the galaxy. unknown to them however,the Sovereign was left behind to make sure no Protheans survived. when the remaining Protheans on Mars though that Ilos outpost still stood,they fired their arsenal of antimatter missiles in FTL,which was boosted by their technology. however this left massive energy spike on sol system,which Sovereign detected and followed across the galaxy to there. it was too late for it to destroy the missiles or warn his kind of incoming threat,so it took it's revenge on Protheans.

while they defended themselves bravely,surprised at the appearance of Sovereign still on galaxy,the last of their kind fell victim to Reapers. however,it was the same time that the antimatter missiles found their mark,destroying the sleeping Reaper armada beyond the galactic rim,killing all of them before they could defend themselves. the backlash of this was mental screams of his kind inside Sovereign's mind,proving too much for him as his mind shattered,shutting him down as his husk drifted on space,landing on dark side of the moon after months of death of Reapers.

however the Sovereign did not die that day,unconsciously affecting the planet below for millenniums to come as one race became dominant species on the planet,unaware that not only were they affected by ancient reaper,their minds also affected the Reaper,repairing it's mind slowly and changing it as the race below grew more intelligent and powerful with each millennium it dominated the planet.

that planet was Earth,home planet humanity,the species which would grow to be most feared power in the galaxy in millenniums to come...

-timeskip, Human year 1950-

it had been only half decade after second world war,which had caused damage around the world. the war had been started when man named Hitler rallied people behind him,in the name of dark whispers that humanity had grown to listen,the voice that had shaped humanity to it's current shape. the religions around the world had disappeared by silent commands of the whispers,commanding that no religions existed,however Hitler had gathered his Nazi army millennium after this order,claiming to do as the dark whispers told him while he used it as excuse to rage war against impure races. the war against nazis had ended in their defeat however,making Hitler commit suicide and not face the wrath of whispers that angrily whispered to anyone who had joined his forces.

it was after the war that world had turned their gazes towards stars above,wondering there the guiding voice came from. it was agreed that the humanity united under one government,the senate of Dark Order uniting the world as Dark Sovereign ruled them through his whispers. it was decided that only one language existed,and that only pure humans existed,making white people supreme rulers of humanity as others were hunted down like animals,the whispers abandoning them to their fate.

after the world had united completely and their purge done in year 1956 that humans finally began their quest to stars above and to reach the voice that guided and commanded them. the first satellites around the earth came only a year later,inspiring the humanity to continue their quest. in 1961,when the first human in space returned earth,he reported that closer his ship was the moon,stronger the whispers came. this was tested by sending few spaceships opposite of the planet,away from the moon and few towards the moon,confirming the report of first human in space. however it took almost a decade before finally in 1969 the first humans landed on the moon. however,since their visit had to be quick,they gathered the lunar dust and rocks for examination and reported that presence of dark whispers were strong.

while the dark side of the moon had been mapped in 1951,it wasn't until 1972 in apollo 17 that humanity finally discovered the husk of Sovereign,colored white by lunar dust that had covered in when it had first crashed on the moon...

-1972,dark side of the moon-

Harrison Schmitt couldn't believe his eyes.

before him stood 2 kilometer long ancient spaceship,shielded from orbital pictures by lunar dust that had covered it almost completely. Ronald Evans and Eugene Cernan both stayed silent as they too watched the ancient spaceship,feeling the strong presence of dark whispers coming from it as they stood there,silent as the camera in hands of Ronald continued to Broadcast the picture of spaceship live,millions of people watching mutely on earth as they moved closer to it,government too shocked about finding their "Dark Sovereign" to order the disconnection of broadcast.

"well,this is something i did not expect" Commander Eugene stated as they moved closer to spaceship before them,carrying equipment they had brought with them as they drove slowly on LRV (Lunar Roving Vehicle) towards it. as they stopped few hundred meters away from it,Harrison shifted his cam from impressive spaceship to MBL that Eugene was starting up.

MBL was designed to locate the source of whispers that had guided humanity for thousands of years,making their advance more faster than they should have. as the device turned on,Harrison brought the cam closer to the screen as scanned the the spaceship (Sovareign) for source of 'whispers',before beeping as it located it.

"well then" Eugene said,making Harrison turn the cam towards him as Eugene turned towards the cam "Ladies and gentlemen,we have found it. let me introduce you, The Dark Sovereign" he said in strong and proud voice as he pointed his hands towards the spaceship,signalling Harrison to turn his cam towards it as they watched it,broadcasting it to whole world.

this marked the first point of Human history that would be looked proudly in millenniums to come by future generations...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: alright then,review and let me know if you want to read more of this. Chapter 1 will be released 5.2.2014 if the story gains enough support.


	2. Peaceful expansion

Au note: thanks to your support,i know that my story is enough interesting to continue. however,the lack of reviews is making me uncertain what i have done right and what have i done wrong so far,so please review and let me know what i am doing wrong and if i am going with the story too fast.

now to next chapter,enjoy

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chapter 1 : Peaceful expansion

Government was deeply troubled.

the world was in almost chaotic state with revelation of Dark Sovereign being an ancient spaceship. there were protests around the world about what should be done,civilians mostly wanting it to be reactivated while scientists wanted to research it for advancement of humanity,while rich people in high places wanted to use it for their own advances. but most of trouble came from the groups that believed that it was a threat to humanity,enslaving humanity for millenniums and that it should be destroyed to secure safety of humanity.

it was only a week when the discovery of Dark Sovereign that these trouble groups had started forming,hitting both government and civilian places to force its destruction. while some responsible for these attacks had been captured,large amount of them had stayed out of reach of police forces. already popular cities like New York,London,Paris,Tokyo,Hong Kong and numerous other had been attacked by these groups,rising death amount into millions in last 7 months.

Currently the senate was in discussion of what should be done about the situation. the senate was divided between destroying it and protecting it from these groups that wanted to destroy it. the discussion had started 3 hours ago peacefully,but had slowly turned into shouting match between these thoughts,making them look like disorganized group. only a few stayed silent as they watched others give their ideas to others,most corrupted of them giving most of the noise,while those who stayed silent sent each other messages on their screens.

the senate was made in circle rows,most powerful of them sitting in bottom circle while least powerful sat on the 5th circle (bottom has 10 senators,each circle increasing the amount of senates by 5 [meaning second circle has 15, 3rd has 20 and so on]). Each senator had computer screens and keyboard on their spot,meant for private chats between senators when in discussion (each of screens were lowered in the table,meaning people next to each other could not see the screens of people next to them.

Currently about 27 senators had agreed in their silent chat the solution they would propose after others silenced themselves. Commander-in-chief Michael Harrison was frowning with Leader of Science Community Jack Morgineas and Leader of European Community Hanna Schäfer (the person in charge of europe) [hint: if you can figure out what her name means,good for you ;) ] both copying his expression as they were getting angry about senators angrily throwing accusations and insults to each other like children.

it was only 20 min after that before Harrison lost his temper,raising quickly into standing on the place and hitting his fist loudly against the table "**Enough! Either you silence yourselves or i will remove you from this discussion by force!**" he yelled in angry voice,which was strong and commanding,making the senators grow silent as they froze on their place,turning their attention to him "Alright then" he said as he took deep breath,calming himself a little before he started speaking again "since you people can't get into the agreement,let me make the proposal to you" he said in commanding voice as other senators straightened themselves in their seats.

"since we do not exactly know what 'Dark Sovereign' is or if it has brainwashed us humans for millenniums or simply affected us as it always does through the whispers in our minds,i propose that we protect it while scientist decide if it is threat to humanity. if it is,we will destroy it and use whatever is left to shield ourselves from anything similar. **However**" he said angrily the last part as he noticed few senators ready to talk again,making them grow silent "if it isn't brainwashing us and has been simply guiding us in last millenniums...well,we'll decide what to do then." he finished,his voice strong and commanding as the senators talked to people next to them,discussion about it.

after few minutes,Harrison continued "alright then. all in agreement to my proposal?" he asked,watching as senators slowly raised their right hand in agreement,both women and men agreeing on the proposal. it made him smile in relieve "alright then. no civilian will get anywhere close to 'Dark Sovereign' before it has been determined if its Humanity's slaver or guide. now moving on,we now have a lot work to do before this can be true" he said as the senate started continuing their chat,talking peacefully as they continued to discuss world's current state and other important things...

-17th of June,1988,Earth-

the civil war had started,between the people who wanted the alien ship destroyed and the ones that wanted it to exist. the world was at chaos as the war raged on,tearing the surface of the planet as the government forces too were fighting each other for their believes.

it had started simply when extremist group called "Followers of god" had proclaimed that the government was using the alien ship called 'Dark Sovereign' to enslave the people. the FoG had struck at the Senate building,causing the deaths of 12 senators and starting the civil war between those who followed them and those who opposed them.

the war had slowly spread to all corners of the world,causing the riots and FoG attacks slowly to spread within the cities of the world,causing only few save zones to form,away from the fighting as scientists and military worked together to keep people save and to stop Fog and it's followers from destroying the society.

the first breakthrough against FoG had been when elite soldiers had slowly managed to kill the leaders of the party nearly 10 years after the civil war had started. this however was ineffective in the long run,as new leaders replaced the dead ones. the second breakthrough had come when the government forces had been given new technology to use against the FoG to try to end the war,leading to advancement of technology far faster than it had been,since there wasn't any companies to control the pace of technology grows.

the war had finally ended in 2016 when government had applied 3 things in the civil war. first was genetically enchanted humans,filled with augmentations [example is Deus Ex] and suited in exoskeleton suits [mix of Spartan armor from halo series and nanosuits from Crysis series] . the second was autonomous mech's that were programmed to recognise the enemies and allies,having programmed with 3 laws of robotics,only given permission to kill when the enemy refused to surrender or used civilians as hostage or meat shields. the last one was the first true Artificial intelligence,build to watch and control the troops,programmed with most advanced military tactics and other important things. it's primary mission was after the war to preserve humanity,given free will to execute anyone who stood in the way of humanity's best interest. this Artificial was one of the first that would appear in years to come,so it was given simple name,Legion Prime.

when the public became fearful that this Artificial intelligence would decide to erase humanity itself,like in many science fictions, it responded to this with a simply line in interview "Our main program is to preserve humanity. we are made to protect humanity itself from any and all threats,meaning that loss of human live is not acceptable unless it's to prevent rest of humans from dying,example being criminals,terrorists and groups that want to control humanity with tyranny,examples being Nazis and FoG group"

after this,the popularity of Artificial Intelligence came forward in future decades,though the trouble groups still came to public now and then,only to be imprisoned and and some executed by government to keep these groups from forming. as the world was at piece,the science advanced slowly through use of Artificial Intelligence,allowing space exploration to come true after the cities were rebuild and society calmed down.

the first expansion to space was when international space station was build,housing 20 people and 1 Artificial Intelligence,that monitored the station's systems while scientists made experimentations and engineers repaired any damage from space junk.

-15th of April,2050,surface of the moon-

the small colony in surface of the moon was having big problems now.

the colony named Prima humanitatis coloniam [latin,just put it into google translator] was built on the surface of the moon to both protect the ancient spaceship and to study it in 2027, 6 years after international space station. it was housing about 26 people,12 of them scientist while 6 were engineers that kept place going,while rest were guards. or at least there used to be 26 people...

it had happened so suddenly and fast. apparently 2 people from extremist groups had somehow managed to sneak themselves as part of the crew,waiting for the right time to start sabotaging the project. they had managed to blow a hole in the side of the colony,causing the emergency systems to activate,but it had been too late by that point. the tear had grown larger,causing death of 17 people,2 of the people being the trouble makers themselves as they were sucked into space without any protective gear.

only 9 had survived,made of scientists that had returned from their research of Sovereign to find a way inside. they had been lucky that they hadn't taken their gear out yet when the explosion happened,saving them from quick death. however,the explosion had destroyed the communication systems and large part of storage,leaving communication unavailable while their supplies were depleting in quick pace.

Elisabeth Schäfer,61 years old,the grand-daughter of Hanna Schäfer had followed her grandmother's path of science,scoring high in the academy,which secured her place in the colony. she was making quick list of their remaining supplies,fear creeping on her mind as she counted that they would last only next 4 to 7 days,while their oxygen would last only next 9 days. the cursed aloud on the bastards that had caused most of the colony to be either destroyed or unavailable,since they couldn't leave their current part of colony without causing their oxygen to run in even lower amounts.

she was lucky that most of the surviving grew were made from women,with only 2 men in their group. she had watched enough movies to know that in these situations the men could grow violent for survival,causing the women to rotate which 2 stayed awake to keep an eye on the men,armed with small pistols to make sure they didn't try anything. while she knew that they wouldn't do anything like that,she didn't want to give them a change to do anything harmful.

she let out a sigh as one of the older scientist (Juliana,48 years old) walked to her,taking the tablet gently out of her hands and checking the current storage amounts "this is it? we wont survive for next supply ship to come and rescue us with amount we have" she said as she looked at Elisabeth with horror on her face "well,it's because of those damn trouble groups that we're in this situation. and we don't have much choice,unless you want someone to be thrown out of airlock without space gear to-" she was cut off as few shots rang in the air in next room,where the others were staying.

Elisabeth cursed aloud as she took her gun from the holster on her waist,taking the safety of as she pushed herself next to the door,just as Juliana looked through the glass panel to see who was shooting "the men are dead,so are the oth-" she was cut off as another shot rang on the air,the bullet breaking the glass and going throw her head just before Elisabeth could take hold of her to drag her out of the way. she fell lifelessly on the floor,blood slowly coming out of the wound as Elisabeth cursed aloud for Juliana's foolishness

she was lucky that her father had been in the military,training her from child how to defend herself by using a gun. she was silently thanking him on her head as opened the door and rushed inside the room,pointing her weapon at the shooter. as the two people pointed their guns at each other,Elisabeth realized who it was that had killed the others.

it was one of the younger scientist Lisa,26, that had killed the others "why" Elisabeth asked as she pointed her weapon at Lisa "i have 2 children waiting for me in home,so i can't die here" she said as she pointed her gun towards Elisabeth,before looking sad "I'm sorry" she said as she pulled the trigger of her weapon...

CLICK

loud click echoed in the room,making Lisa's eyes widen as she pulled the trigger few more times,only to get clicks of empty weapon as response. Elisabeth's expression darkened as she took few steps towards the woman who was backing away,her back touching the wall behind her "i can't trust you. you killed your own teammates in your madness" Elisabeth said as she turned her gaze towards the security cam,which was still recording them,before turning towards Lisa,who had clear expression of fear in her face "Lisa Holgonorman,i hereby punish you of murder of 7 people,and your punishment shall be execution. i would imprison you,but i cannot trust you. may god guide your soul" she finished just as Lisa jumped at her direction.

PAM.

weapon went off as Lisa's brains covered the wall she had stood against few moments ago,her body falling at the feet of Elisabeth. as Elisabeth was looking at the body,it came fully to her what she had done as she dropped the gun and kneeled next to Lisa's body,putting hand in front of her mouth as she started crying.

when the rescue finally came,the soldiers were surprised to see 8 body bags in the air lock when it,the airlock itself empty of air. as they entered the the remaining of the colony,they found Elisabeth standing next to window,looking through it towards Earth with empty expression,looking exhausted. as the soldiers arrested her,she complied without a word as she was moved into ship as the soldiers recovered the camera footage. when they arrived on earth,she was pardoned from killing Lisa,as it was found to be act self-defense. it was only few days later when she resigned from her job.

her own children however continued her work,replacing her place in colony when it was repaired,her daughter following the family tradition in Science while her 2 sons went into military,other ending high admiral while other ended as commander of Prima humanitatis coloniam security,which had been increased with Mech soldiers and Elite soldiers,trained for task of keeping the colony save.

it was in 2056 that the scientist finally found the way inside Sovereign,starting the exploration with mech soldiers as their escorts. as the insides of Sovereign was mapped,the scientists slowly started to research the Sovereign,allowing massive advances in technology. it was finally found that the Sovereign had ability to enslave people,but it was reduced to nothing more than useful guiding because of the Artificial Intelligence controlling it being shattered long ago,even though it had repaired itself and been changed by human minds in last millenia. however,it was currently offline,so it was decided that it would be turned back on,only after the Indoctrination Field was shut down completely and few nukes were placed next to it in order to destroy it if needed. it took few months before this was done.

as the Sovereign regained it's conscious,humanity heard the whispers disappear completely as the ancient reaper reawakened from it's slumber...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: yes,i am aware that this chapter was too short,but it's hard to decide what i should add. next chapter will however explore more about humanity's future,as well as the path of technology it chooses. and of course,the start of the name from Schäfer to Shepard (Schäfer is German language),so you can find about the history of bloodline that leads to 'Commander Shepard' . please review and let me know what i should add. next chapter will be over 7K words and published 27.2.2014 (Day,Month,Year)


	3. Author Note

Hello fans and followers of my fanfics.

i am currently filtering through my notes for any shitty ideas and scrapping the chapters i have already written (but not released) until further notice.

i will be updating my 2 fics "Dark Rebirth" and "Dark Sovereign of Humanity" after i have decided what is right and what is wrong for the future of the fics. if this change displeases you,leave me a message and i read it. however,i will also be going through some personal issues in my life,so i will be taking a small break from updating the 2 fics i mentioned,while writing the 3rd one.

also,thanks to your...less than useless and very small amount of reviews,i will be forcing you to take this small break from my fics until you decide to stop spamming me with shitty ideas in PM and start giving me reviews that are worth the effort to write the new chapter for. i will be updating the fics,so whatever shit storm you bring down will not affect future chapters and their release,even if you decide to notify the admins of this... **"unfair"** deal i am giving you.

yes,i am aware some of you are considering it,but there isn't anything they can do to force me to continue until i say i will. and should you somehow manage to persuade them to take your word,there really isn't anything they can do but delete my stories and my account,so i advice against such foolish actions.

have a good day and let me know what's going inside your heads by this** FAIR** deal i gave you.


End file.
